Meddo's Journey: Kanto
by Evilnutter22
Summary: Join Meddo Halon as he starts his journey across the Kanto region, with his starter Pikachu, his aim to become the champion of the Kanto region and prove to his rival not everyone can win. I don't own Pokémon, All right go to their respective owners.
1. Chapter 1

Pallet town

Pallet Town was a small and peaceful Hamlet south of Viridian City, the town was surrounded by trees with a river leading feather south, Pallet Town was made up of three houses and a Pokémon lab, the lab was owned by the world renounced Professor Oak one of the lead researchers in Pokémon.

The First house was owned by a Man named Tracy Scetchit, Tracy was in his late twenties and wanted to become a Pokémon photographer so he worked with the Professor caring for the Pokémon at the lab.

The Second house was also owned by the Professor who lived with his grandson Cole Oak who would soon start his journey and his Granddaughter, Alice who was two years younger.

The Final house that made-up Pallet Town was owned by Meddo Halon, he too would soon start his journey and his Mother.

Meddo, Alice and Cole had been lifelong friends and at times rivals, Cole was a few months older than Meddo and was inpatient, Loud and arrogant. Meddo was kind, confident and determined to help the Professor whenever he could as Cole was 'too busy' to help around the lab doing Arceus knows what.

Alice was the youngest of the three and always looked up to Meddo, Cole always gave her a tough time as he wanted things done instantly and increases her workload by giving her his tasks given to him by Professor Oak, this always annoyed Meddo knowing how much the 8-year-old does already.

As the sun rose upon the small town, the first up in town was always the Professor, working on things at his lab.

Soon the town slowly wore up to the calls of the Pidgeys and Spearows, outside the lab Professor Oak who was dressed in a white lab coat, red and blue checkered shirt with brown cargo trousers, next to him was some scaffolding and pots of paint.

"Morning Professor Oak," Came a young male voice from behind the Professor, turning around Professor Oak greeting the boy, the boy was dressed in a red and white jacket, with a matching red and white hat covering his brown coloured hair, he wore a black top underneath with blue jeans and black trainers, his eyes a dark tinted blue colour.

"Morning Meddo, now my dear boy, what brings you here at this hour?" Professor Oak questions as it wasn't even 9 o'clock yet, which was when the Pallet trio normally arrive at.

"Well, I came to let you know that my mum and I are going to Viridian City for some shopping to get supplies for the month," Meddo replies explaining his reason, looking at the Professor, Meddo could tell he was pondering something.

"While you are there could you run an errand for me?" Professor Oak asks looking at the soon to be a Pokemon trainer.

"Sure, what is it?" Meddo replies agreeing to it before inquiring about it.

"Well, I ordered something at it should have arrived at the Pokemart today, if it isn't too much to ask if you could get it for me, as I wish to get started on repainting the Lab today," Professor Oak explains receiving a nod from Meddo, who bid the Professor a goodbye before heading to meet his mum at Route 1.

Half an hour passed before Alice arrived, she was wearing a grey top with black tracksuit bottoms and a pair of blue trainers, she had her dirty blond coloured hair tied in a ponytail, to avoid getting hair in her green eyes.

"Morning Grandfather, I am I the first to arrive?" She questions as she greets the Professor, with a soft smile on her face.

"Well, Meddo won't be joining us as he his shopping with his mother, as for your brother I haven't seen him yet," Professor Oak replies, his response caused Alices face to drop at the idea of not seeing her friend today, she didn't care too much about her brother.

"Shall we get started then Grandfather," Alice then says with a gleaming smile on her face as she always loved helping out at the lab, this sudden change in attitude surprised him a little before the duo started painting the lab with a new coat of white paint.

An hour later and Tracy arrived and gave a hand in painting the lab, the painting of the lab took proximity 3 hours to do, just as Alice was painting on the last few bits of paint, Tracy noticed someone walking down the road towards them.

"Hey Professor, do you have any bookings for today?" Tracy questions turning his attention to the Professor.

"Other than Meddo and Cole, no I don't why do you ask?" Professor Oak replies inquiring on why he asked the question.

"It's just someone is walking towards us, but is too far away to tell who it is," Tracy replies pointing out to a figure walking towards them.

"Hey maybe Meddo is back," Alice comments happily with a wide smile, as she watched the figure approach them, but her smile faded as she realised who it was, the figure had the same dirty blond hair as her, similar green eyes and was wearing a blue and white jacket, with grey jeans and blue trainers.

"Cole, where have you been? you should have arrived three hours ago, to help us paint the Lab," Alice questions annoyed as Cole reached the trio.

"That is none of your concern Sister," Cole states as he enters the newly painted Lab, Professor Oak then followed him inside.

"Hey Alice, could you go check if Meddo is home yet? if so could you get him to come to the lab," Tracy asks the girl gave a quick nod before sprinting up the road to Meddo's house.

After a long run Alice finally got to Meddo's house, panting due to the long run, she knocked on the door, hearing movement moments after holding a brown parcel before the door opened revealing Meddo, he had a bright smile on his face as he looked at his friend.

"Alice, I take it you ran here from the lab?" Meddo questions looking at the girl who was still panting from the run, she only nodded in reply to his question thou.

"You're needed at the Lab," Alice says finally catching her breath, Meddo chuckled before heading inside only to return a few moments later.

"Let's go then," Meddo comments as he shuts the door behind him, the duo decided it best to walk to the lab as not to tire themselves out completely.

Soon the duo arrive at the lab, Alice quickly jogged into the building in excitement with Meddo following behind her, upon entering Meddo quickly took in his surroundings, to the right of him where two assistance of Professor Oak looking through some books, while one on the left was on a computer looking at a document sent to them by another Professor.

In front of him was four large bookshelves each containing books authored by the regional Professors and other notable scientists, behind those was the main work area that was mainly used by Professor Oak, to the right was a table with a single Pokeball on it.

"Hey Gramps, when do I get my Pokemon?" Cole questions his tone of voice showed he was getting annoyed with waiting around.

"I told you will get your later, ah Meddo, my dear boy, how good of you to join us," Professor Oak says getting off the subject.

"Well Meddo you…" Professor Oak says but was cut off by one of his assistance.

"Professor Oak sir, Professor Kukui demands to speak with you, he says it's important and it can't wait," The assistant explains quickly, before leading Professor Oak to another room which held the video-phones.

After sometime Professor Oak exited the room with a blank expression, which turned into a scowl as if he was in deep thought, before returning his attention to the others, Alice had left the lab saying she had something important to be doing.

"Anyway, Meddo see that Pokeball on the table, it contains a Pokemon, I wish for you to have it," Professor Oak explains looking at the young boy.

"Hey what about me?" Cole questions angary as Meddo approached the table, as he went to grab the Pokeball, he was rudely shoved, out the way by Cole.

"I want this one!" Cole exclaims snatching the Pokeball, leaving Meddo the pick himself up off the floor.

"That was unnecessary Cole," Meddo comments as he got up brushing himself off, only to be ignored.

"Cole, I was going to give you one later anyway, you know what never mind, Meddo could you come here a moment," Professor Oak says causing the young man in question to approach him.

"Yes professor," Meddo replies as he reached the Professor, his face showing his disappointment with Cole, but it was gone, the moment the Professor produced a Pokeball from his left pocket.

"I know I only caught this fella yesterday, meaning I haven't gotten him used to Humans yet but," Professor Oak starts getting Meddo to look at him a bit wearily, "I know you will do a better job then I can Meddo," Professor Oak finishes handing the Pokeball to the young trainer.

"Hey Meddo, now that we both a Pokemon why not battle?" Cole questions, though sounding more like a demand than a question, Meddo nodded as the Professor took the two to a battlefield outback.

* * *

"This will be a one on one battle between Meddo Halon and Cole Oak, begin," Tracy says once he took his place in the referee's box, going first Cole sent out his Pokemon, as the light around the Pokemon died it revealed a small dog looking Pokemon, its fur was a brown which darkened at the tail, the tip of the tail was a greyish brown while the fur around its neck was a cream colour.

"Eev, Eevee," the Pokemon says already taking a battle stance ready to attack command, seeing this Meddo called out the Pokemon the Professor had given him.

"Alright come on out," Meddo calls, in a flash of light appeared a small mouse looking Pokemon, the fur was a mainly yellow colour, except for the three brown stripes on its back, and at the base of his tail, while the tips of his ears was a black colour, the Pokemon also had red circles on its cheeks.

"Pika pi?" questions the yellow rodent, as he looks around the battlefield with a confused look, until he notices Meddo, this causes the electric type's face to turn into a frown as he starts to sent sparks from his cheeks.

"Eevee, use Tackle," Cole orders not noticing the look Pikachu was giving his new trainer, Eevee complying with what Cole had said, running at the distracted Pikachu.

"Pikachu dodge, Eevee's attack," Meddo says looking at the electric type who didn't move one bit before Pikachu was sent flying across the battlefield hitting the ground hard, "Pikachu you ok," Meddo calls out with a concerned tone, Pikachu didn't respond but got back up.

"Eevee, use tail whip," Cole Orders, Eevee turned around and shook its tail, seemingly lowering Pikachu's defence.

"Pikachu use growl," Meddo commands, only for the electric type to release a thunder shock, hitting the Eevee, "Pika pi," Pikachu says angary.

"Eevee, Tackle," Cole orders again, Eevee starts to run at Pikachu again.

"Pikachu dodge it," Meddo commands again, only to have Pikachu not move before being sent backwards by the Tackle just as he released another Thunder Shock, "Pikachu please listen to me and use growl," Meddo commands, though sounding more like a plea as Pikachu struggled back up.

"Eevee, finish this with Tackle again," Cole orders smugly, knowing he had the battle in the bag, Eevee seemed to also know this and charged in again for the final strike.

"Pikachu Dodge, then use thunder shock," Meddo commands looking at the injured Pokemon, before he was hit again this time knocking him out, "Pikachu," Meddo calls running over to his downed Pokemon, "Thank you for trying," Meddo mutters as he returns Pikachu into the Pokeball.

"Seems like I chose correctly," Cole states in triumph, with Eevee beside him mimicking his actions.

* * *

" _What do you mean picked correctly, we didn't pick them,"_ Meddo thought ignoring his friend's arrogance and annoying comments.

"Let me heal both you Pokemon," Professor Oak says as Cole returns his Eevee, both trainers agree to hand over their Pokemon.

"How did the battle go?" was the first question asked, by the young blond as the boys re-entered the lab.

"Well, I lost but we can't always win our first battle," Meddo comments with a small smile etched onto his face, Cole had a smug look on his face.

"Well the loss is expected when up against me," Cole comments arrogantly, this caused Meddo to shake his head in his right hand as he sighed in annoyance, Alice, on the other hand, looked as if she was about to punch him.

"Well here they are, all better," Professor Oak says handing the boys their Pokemon back fully healed.

"Oh yeah Professor I've got your parcel here," Meddo says pulling out a brown parcel out of his pocket and handing it to the Professor.

"Thank you, my dear boy, now I would like you two to take this and scan the Pokemon from Kanto onto it," Professor Oak says handing the two a red rectangle which had what looked like a camera on the top of it and a button to open front, "That there is a Pokedex, it will hold data of Pokemon you catch or scan when encountered," Professor Oak explains.

"No problem Gramps, I'll have it filled for ya," Cole starts before turning to leave, "Oh and Meddo I don't think your help is required now that I am doing this," Cole add before leaving the lab and a completely annoyed Meddo.

"One of these days he'll achieve something great but lose to me straight after," Meddo comments clearly annoyed with the boy, as quickly he became annoyed Meddo calmed down, the same couldn't be said about Alice, who was still peeved.

Just then a flash of light causing everyone to jump as Pikachu appeared on his own accord, surprising Meddo and Alice.

"It would seem that Pikachu doesn't like his Pokeball," Professor Oak comments, Alice instantly gushed over how cute he was, causing the electric type to give off warning sparks from his cheeks, Meddo quickly got in between the two, before Alice and Pikachu do harm to each other.

"Meddo, here you'll be needing this," Alice says holding out a blue and white rucksack, which Meddo took gratefully, he then did a quick item check of things in the bag.

Looking inside the bag Meddo could see, 10 Pokeballs, 5 potions, two cookbooks, a notepad, pens, a town map, Pokefood recipes, cooking equipment, tent, sleeping bag, canteen and a picture, noticing this Meddo pulled out the picture out of curiosity, looking at the photo Meddo couldn't help but chuckle.

The image in his hand was of an 8-year-old Meddo who was wearing a blue shirt with black jeans, next to him was two girls both 2 years younger than him, one was wearing a blue dress with dirty blond hair, while the other was wearing a red dress with brown hair, both girls had the same hair style, next to the one in red was an 8-year-old Cole, wearing a red shirt with blue jeans.

"This photo was taken just before we left for the dance in Viridian City," Meddo comments, looking at the picture.

"Well I though you could use a reminder of us while you're travelling," Alice explains as Meddo puts the Photo neatly back into the bag.

"Thank you, Now we best be off," Meddo says before giving Alice a hug goodbye, once they parted Meddo shook hands with the Professor and Tracy, before picking up Pikachu, who had fallen asleep and left the lab.


	2. Chapter 2

Pallet Town

It was now early evening as Meddo set out towards Route 1, Pikachu was still resting in his arms, Meddo was surprised by the fact the bag felt so light even with all the stuff inside of it, as he moved past the three houses in the town, the path that he took ended up taking them to a hill which leads to route 1.

Meddo finally stopped at the top of a hill overlooking the town, "It looks so peaceful," Meddo comments looking over the town, in the distance Meddo could make out Professor Oak down at the lab, looking around Meddo could also see a hoard of Pidgeys flying into the surrounding trees.

A smile dawned on his face as he began to think of what he was going to aim for, but was instantly brought to the ground by a thunder shock from the now awake Pikachu, who had an angry expression on his face.

"Way to ruin the moment," Meddo wheezes as he props himself up, looking at the electric type, Meddo felt a bit afraid of the cute looking mouse Pokemon.

"Pika, Pika pi, Pikachu," the yellow rodent shouts angerly pointing to his Pokeball and then to Meddo, who gulped at this action before realising what the mouse wanted.

"You want me to… you want me to release you from the Pokeball," Meddo says, his voice wavering unsure of what to say or do in the situation, this only got him a nod from the Electric type, who still held an angry face.

"Ok, um… here how about this," Meddo starts rubbing a hand through his hair, Pikachu's cheeks began to spark due to what he said, "How about I release you after you help me get another Pokemon?" Meddo says Pikachu's cheeks calm down, as he began to think about the new proposal given to him by his 'trainer'.

After a few minutes of silence, Pikachu nodded his head agreeing to the terms of their agreement after that was settled Meddo brushed himself off before picking up his hat, "Take one last look at the town if you like," Meddo comments getting the Electric type to turn around to see the view.

"Let's get going then," Meddo comments before leading the Yellow mouse to route 1, Pikachu kept his distance while looking out for possible replacements for his 'trainer'.

Route 1

"I wonder who I should catch," Meddo says looking at the yellow rodent who was behind him, Pikachu looked at Meddo and just surged, it was now late evening so Meddo had made the decision of stopping to rest for the night, Setting up his cooking equipment he got to work making himself and Pikachu some food out of the berries in the surrounding area.

"Pikachu could you hold still a moment," Meddo comments after they had both finished eating the food he had made, Pikachu looked at him curiously before nodding, Meddo then pulled out the Pokedex and scanned Pikachu into it.

" **Pikachu Dex No. #025, Mouse Pokemon, Dex Entry: When several of these Pokemon gather, their electricity could build and cause lightning storms. Gender: Male, evolves from: Pichu, Evolves into: Raichu, Abilities: Lightning rod, Moves: Tail Whip, Thunder shock, Growl, Play nice, Unlocked Egg Moves: Volt Tackle."** The Pokedex spoke displaying the information on its screen, while also showing an image of Pikachu as well.

"Wow, Volt tackle sweet," Meddo comments while getting a glare from the electric type which caused him to shudder, "Anyway best get some sleep Pikachu," Meddo says as he pulls out his sleeping bag, they soon fell asleep as the campfire died out.

The next morning Meddo woke to see Pikachu was curled up in a ball next to his feet, which was strange as Pikachu had fallen asleep on the other side of the campfire, but he dismissed it as he got up to make breakfast for the two of them.

"Morning Rookie," a male voice says happily from a log beside his equipment, Meddo turned to look at the owner of the voice, the man looked as if he was in his late teen's early twenties, the man was wearing a blue and red shirt, brown cargo trousers and black boots with a large camping bag next to him.

"Um… Hello," Meddo says looking at the man in front of him, the man only waved at him with a smile.

"So, you just started your journey than having ya?" The man inquires looking at the new trainer.

"Sorry, but who are you?" Meddo questions just as Pikachu awoke, Pikachu did a quick stretch and let out a small "Kachu," before noticing he stranger, jumping into action he leapt in front of Meddo with his cheeks sparking.

"Wow Pikachu, calm down," Meddo demands calmly, Pikachu glances at him then back at the stranger before taking a few steps back.

"The names Mathew Knight," The man, that is now known as Mathew says introducing himself, "That Pikachu must be quite fond of you," Mathew says looking at the two, Meddo shook his head while Pikachu huffed in annoyance.

"No, Pikachu and I have a deal," Meddo starts looking at the electric type getting Mathew's attention, "I release him after I catch another Pokemon," Meddo explains a bit saddened by the fact he would be losing his starter even though they haven't been on good terms, Pikachu nodded in agreement causing Mathew to look confused at the two.

"Really, how interesting," Mathew comments causing confusion to the duo, Pikachu was the first to snap out of it and started to tap Meddo pointing at his cooking equipment, Meddo snapping out of his confusion due to Pikachu understood what the electric type was after.

"Well, Mathew would you like to join us for some breakfast?" Meddo asks looking at the man.

"Well, I can't decline free food, Thank you," Mathew replies with a smile as Meddo sets out making food the three of them, "You know you never told me your name," Mathew says trying to start up a conversation with the rookie.

"Oh sorry, My name is Meddo Halon from Pallet town," Meddo replies a bit embarrassed about forgetting to introduce himself, "If I may ask Mathew, where are you from?" Meddo questions while finishing the breakfast for them.

"My native region is Johto," Mathew replies getting the Kanto natives attention.

"Johto, any cool Pokemon there?" Meddo then inquires knowing the Johto region is connected to Kanto via .

"Well to someone from Kanto probably yes, but as I'm from Johto, Kanto has some cool ones," Mathew says causing Meddo to chuckle as he dished up the food for them.

After eating Meddo and Mathew cleaned up while Pikachu kept guard for any approaching Pokemon.

"So, are you entering the Kanto Pokemon league?" Mathew inquires as Meddo finishes packing his stuff away.

"Pokemon League?" Meddo asks back causing the Johto native to fall off the log he was sat on, this caused Pikachu to chuckle before going back on guard.

"Yes, it's where you battle other trainers for a chance to fight the elite four and then the champion, it happens once a year, Johto just finished meaning Kanto league is starting, due to them being on opposite sides of the year," Mathew explains, intriguing the young trainer.

"Sure, sounds like fun, Are you competing?" Meddo replies inquiring if Mathew was going to be an opponent.

"Na, not this year, maybe another time, after all, I need to catch a Pokemon first as I left all my Johto ones back with Professor Elm," Mathew replies shocking Meddo that the man didn't have any Pokemon on him.

"Meddo can I ask you a question," Mathew starts getting Meddo's attention, "Would you mind if I travel with you? I can help and give you some pointers," Mathew asks trying to give a good reason for Meddo to say yes.

"Sure, it'll be great to have someone help me get started other than my starter," Meddo replies with a grin etched onto his face, Pikachu on the other hand just sighed at the fact he had to stay in the company of two humans for Arceus knows how long.

"Thank you, you know this reminds me of the time I and my old travel companions first got acquainted," Mathew comments as he reminisces his prior travels.

"good times?" Meddo questions pulling his bag onto his back, before signalling he was ready to leave.

"Sure was," Mathew's face turned from a smile to a frown, "to a point," Mathew mutters catching Meddo's attention.

"What do you mean 'to a point' Mathew," Meddo inquiries looking at his new friend with a worried expression.

"Well, how do I put this, I mean we've only just met so maybe another time," Mathew says trying to avoid the subject mentally praying to Arceus he wouldn't meet back up with one of his old 'friends.'

"Well ok, sorry for prying," Meddo says apologising for bringing up bad memories for Mathew.

"That's fine Meddo," Mathew replies accepting the apology before picking up his own bag, the trio left the campsite and headed up route 1.

After a few hours of walking along the route, they had seen Rattata and Pidgey everywhere but never of them tried to catch them.

"Hey, Meddo, can I ask why you haven't caught a Pidgey or Rattata yet?" Mathew asks in confusion as said Pokemon passed them.

"Well, to be honest… I think Pikachu had been keeping an eye out for a Pokemon for me to catch, plus I can ask you the same question," Meddo comments, getting a nod from the electric type, leaving Mathew confused before he answered.

"I may do later, I'm not sure yet," He replies causing Meddo to chuckle before he stopped looking at his Pokedex for the time.

"Hu, 11:50 already, I was hoping to reach Viridian by noon, but it seems we aren't even close," Meddo comments only for Pikachu to chuckle at his 'trainers' time managing skills.

"Well, I think Viridian is a few miles away, so we should reach it in around two hours," Mathew replies looking north of where they are.

"Ok then, let's get a move on then," Meddo says walking in the direction Mathew had mentioned, with a sigh both Mathew and Pikachu followed the young trainer as they made their way to Viridian City.


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors Note: Sorry of the wait for this chapter, I hope you guys enjoy so please feel free to leave a comment on what you think, as your feedback will help he in developing future Chapters._

 _Until the next one, Evilnutter22 out._

* * *

"Hi"-Normal speech, **"Hi"** -Pokemon/Pokedex speak, _'hi'_ -thoughts

Viridian City

Viridian was a fairly big city compared to Pallet town as it was made up of five buildings, the first was the Pokemon centre, which was a white building with a red roof on top of it, the second was the Pokemart, which was similar to the Pokemon centre except it had a blue roof, the third and fourth buildings where houses for residents of the city, eh final building was the Viridian Gym, this building was white with a green roof and a Gym logo above the door.

Viridian had three paths leading out of the town, the first was heading south towards Pallet town, the second was heading west towards Mt. Silver, and the final path was heading to Viridian forest.

The two Trainer and Pikachu slowly made their way into town, all three of them were now hungry due to them skipping lunch to reach the town sooner, the three of them had regretted the decision after half an hour of making it, but they carried on anyway.

"So our first stop is the Pokemon centre, then we should head to the Pokemart for food and supplies," Mathew says looking at Meddo for confirmation.

"Sounds about right, then we head off the Viridian forest," Meddo finishes nodding his head agreeing with the plan.

"Pika pi?" Pikachu asks looking between the trainers.

"Yes, we will eat once we got supplies," Meddo responds receiving a smile from the electric type, the trio swiftly made their way to the Pokemon centre, inside was a desk which had a woman with pink long hair dressed in a nurses uniform, to the right of the desk was a waiting area, which was made up of a few bookshelves and seats, on the right was vidphones for people to use.

"Afternoon Nurse Joy," Meddo says greeting the nurse, causing her to wave back, before heading over to the Vidphones, with Mathew walking over to the waiting area.

Walking over to the vidphones, Meddo logged onto on and called the Professor, the screen was black for a few seconds until a video link opened showing the professor, he was dressed in his usual getup of a white lab coat with a checkered t-shirt.

"Ah Meddo my boy, In Viridian already," Professor Oak says greeting the boy with a bit of surprise in his voice.

"Why are you so surprised Professor?" Meddo asks looking at the Professor with annoyance slowly making its way on his face.

"Well, you see, it normally takes people a few days to get to Viridian," the Professor starts, " Anyway have you caught any new members for your team?" The Professor inquiries as he thought of what Meddo added to his team, ever Rattata or Pidgey.

"I haven't yet Professor," Meddo answers causing the Professor Oak's face to grow disappointed with the news, "But I have made a new friend, His name is Mathew, he says he's from Johto," Meddo says knowing what the Professor was like as well as Alice when it came to him traveling, as a week before Alice tried to get him to go with Cole on the Journey.

"Traveling together I assume," Professor Oak comments causing Meddo to nod his head before Pikachu poked up his head looking at the Professor, "it seems you have helped him get used to humans than," he comments, only to have Pikachu thunder shock Meddo and sending the Professor a glare.

"Pika," The Pokemon says calmly before scampering off as Meddo got back up.

"Never again Professor," Meddo says as he tries to put his hat back on, which the professor nodded in agreement knowing what he meant.

"Sorry, but I have to go," The Professor starts, "Oh and before I forget could you check up on Cole I think he is on Route 22, west of where you are, thanks," he says before the screen went black, causing Meddo to get frustrated.

"Only a few days into my Journey and I already have to Check on Cole, damn it," Meddo mutters before heading over to Mathew in the waiting area, next to Mathew was Pikachu, "Well, it seems we have to make a detour and head to Route 22 to check up on a friend of mine for the Professor," Meddo says catching the attention of the two sat down, Pikachu had static spark from his cheeks knowing who he was on about, while Mathew just agreed before the trio left the centre and towards Route 22.

Route 22

"So Meddo, who are we meeting?" Mathew asks as the trio walk along the path near the tree line, Pikachu had a look of disgust on his face causing Meddo to shake his head at him.

"Cole Oak, he's a friend of mine, I find him arrogant quite a lot, he also gloated after beating Pikachu so ye," Meddo replies sadly as they continue.

"Oh, makes sense," Mathew replies with a faint smile on his face after some time had passed the trio stopped for Meddo to make lunch for them.

"Hey Mathew could you get the ingredients and Pikachu could you fetch me some sticks for the fire?" Meddo asks causing the duo to nod with Pikachu heading into the nearby forest and Mathew grabbing the ingredients from Meddo's bag while Meddo was setting up his cooking equipment.

"How long have you known Cole for?" Mathew asks trying to start a conversation so it wasn't dead quiet between them.

"I've known him since I moved to Pallet Town 8 years ago," Meddo starts, "I meet him a few days after the move, been friends ever since," Meddo says remembering what his mother had told him about when he was younger.

"So, do you know where did you move from?" Mathew inquiries interested that the Kanto native wasn't from Pallet town, this caused Meddo to stop setting up and think, before continuing.

"From what my mum says, I'm not from Kanto, But she never outright said where though," Meddo replies as the news that the Kanto native wasn't from Kanto.

"Pika Pi," calls a happy voice in the distance, which caught the boy's attention.

"Nid, Nidoran," came a joyful reply, catching Meddo off guard, just as Pikachu came back with a handful of sticks and next to him was a smiling Nidoran-m with more sticks on its back.

"Seems Pikachu brought back a friend," Mathew comments with a small smile on his face.

"Pikachu can make friends, from what I've seen he's normally aggressive," Meddo comments before reviving a thunder shock, which caused the Nidoran-m to burst out laughing, soon with Pikachu following at the sight of the singed trainer.

After cleaning up Meddo started to cook the food for them while Mathew sat and watched Pikachu and Nidoran play with each other, but the Pokemon duo had run into the tree line and out of sight causing Mathew to worry before Meddo calmed him down.

With Pikachu

" **Come on Nido, we both know you can't out speed me,"** Pikachu says in a taunting manner, yet being truthful.

" **You never know Pikachu,"** The Nidoran-m replies in an eager as he tries to catch up with the electric type, the duo kept running avoiding trees as they went, noticing how far from camp they had gone, Pikachu, as much as he his likes the humans he had to admit the one who is his so called trainer could cook really nice food, decided to turn around and run back, quickly using an upcoming tree Pikachu used it to launch himself back the way he came.

Nidoran-m thought he could do the same and jumped into the tree to launch off of it only to hit it face first, the sound made Pikachu stop and look at his weakened friend, he tried so hard not to laugh at the scene in front of him, but couldn't for long.

" **Hey, that wasn't funny, it hurt,"** Nidoran-m comments as he slowly gets up, but his comment only made the Pikachu laugh even more.

" **WHO DARE'S TO DESTERB MY SLEEP,"** Cries out an angry voice from above them, causing both Pokemon to look up into the dense tree branches looking for the owner of the voice, **"Well speak up, you were laughing a moment ago, you scruffy yellow rodent,"** the voice calls again from above, shocking the two Pokemon that it knew what one of them was.

" **Sorry Sir, we didn't mean to wake you,"** Nidoran-m says apologising for the accident.

" **You wake me up and then tell me it was an accident, HOW DARE YOU,"** yells the voice with more anger, this made Nidoran-m dart next to Pikachu just as a shadowed figure drops down from the tree's above.

In front of the duo was a brown tinted white fur body, with brown fur on its tail, feet and paws, its eyes were brown and full of rage, it's brow was pointing inwards, before the duo was a Mankey and a highly enraged one at that.

" **Mankey, sir please we were just using the tree to help us boost back the way we came,"** Pikachu says with not much care in his voice, as he wants the best with defusing these sorts of situations.

" **LIES,"** Mankey yells angary swing at them with a low kick, Pikachu quickly jumped out of the swinging arc of the attack, Nidoran, unfortunately, was hit sending him into a nearby tree.

" **That's it, We tried being diplomatic but no, Lets battle,"** Pikachu angary says static pulsing from his cheeks, before sending a thunder shock, hitting the Fighting type but doing little damage, Pikachu then went in with a quick attack, just as Pikachu charged at the Mankey, its right fist glowed a white colour.

" **Pikachu, no,"** Nidoran yells noticing this, but it was too late, as Pikachu made contact with the fighting type, Pikachu leapt backwards only to be hit by counter, sending him into a tree, **"RUN,"** Nidoran-m yells as Mankey charges at them, Pikachu getting back up and seeing this heads in the direction of his 'trainer'.

' _I hope Meddo can do something'_ Pikachu thinks as he and Nidoran-m head back to the campsite, 'wait what can he do though?' Pikachu questions in his mind believing the trainer could do nothing to solve the situation, even with the help of the other human Mathew, 'You could always listen to his directions,' a voice replies in his mind, causing him to double take his own thoughts.

With Meddo

"Ok you may have a point about worrying about them, foods ready and they haven't come back yet," Meddo comments as he dishes up the food he made for him, Mathew, Pikachu and Nidoran-m as he may be hungry if he comes back.

"We'll give them a few more minutes then we'll go look for…" Mathew says but was cut off by Pikachu and Nidoran-m sprint out from the bushes near Meddo, both Pokemon going to said trainer, just as Mankey rushes through the bushes and runs into another tree near the campsite.

"MAN, MAN, KEY, MANKEY," Mankey yells causing everyone to shiver from intimidation, Meddo soon composed himself.

"Pikachu, up to defend," Meddo calls urgently, Pikachu hesitantly moved out in front of the trainer, Nidoran did the same without hesitation, "Ok, Nidoran-m when he charges at you two I need you to use peck on his head, Pikachu once he's done that use quick attack to sweep out its legs," Meddo orders as the duo dodge a karate chop.

The two Pokemon regrouped just as Mankey charges at them, Nidoran-m in the corner of his eye notices the other human just sat on a log watching the spectacle, which ticked the Pokemon off but he couldn't concentrate on that for now, as he had orders to execute for the beginner trainer.

As Mankey got closer Nidoran-m's horn glowed a faint white, then he jabbed at the fighting types head knocking both Pokemon back, Pikachu stood there watching as the poison type executed the orders his trainer had given making him think, but this had a negative effect on the battle as he misses his chance to knock the fighting type onto the floor, only adding to the rage the Mankey felt.

Mankey in his blind rage low kicked Nidoran-m sending him towards Meddo knocked out cold from the attack, "Pikachu, come on we need you to listen to me please," Meddo, pleads while catching Nidoran-m getting the electric types attention as he notices his fallen friend, angering him, "Pikachu, use quick attack on its legs then follow it up with Thunder shock," Meddo orders, to his surprise Pikachu nodded his head bolting off with the speed of a quick attack.

Pikachu still focused on his fallen ally launched his second attack too early resulting in the accidental use of a combination move similar to volt tackle, sending the Mankey into a tree knocking it out cold.


End file.
